In a virtual reality environment, speech recognition may be useful for simulating conversations using artificial intelligence animations with faces replicating the speech of one or more of the users. This can allow users to interact in a seemingly real or physical way within the virtual reality environment and with each other within a computer-generated simulation of the environment (e.g., a three-dimensional environment). A virtual reality system, which may be a single device or a group of devices, may generate this simulation for display to a user, for example, on a virtual reality headset or some other display device. The simulation may include images, sounds, haptic feedback, and/or other sensations to imitate a real or imaginary environment. In addition, virtual reality may be used to simulate and facilitate real-life conversations and other user interactions.